Purple and Green
by ElementaryPotter
Summary: When Sirius dies, Harry is left with two Headships and an early emancipation. Add that to defeating Voldemort and it spells trouble. Politics, murder, war and more war. And what about the violet eyed blonde? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor do I want to own it, although it would be nice. I am in no way profiting from this story or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

It was with dull, lifeless eyes that Harry sat in Dumbledore's office. Sirius was dead and he believed it to be his fault. It was his fault anyone was there in the first place? He might as well of cast the Killing Curse on Sirius, not that he ever could. Harry was definitely not a happy person but he could never be driven to hate someone enough to use the Avada Kedavra on them. Isn't that why the Cruciatus on Bellatrix didn't work? Even though she had taken his last bit of family, except Remus of course, away from him, he couldn't hate her enough to cast an unforgivable.

"Harry?" asked the Headmaster. "Have you heard anything I said?"

"Huh? Uh, no. Is there anything important? I'd really like to go see how Hermione is doing." Said Harry, wishing he could just sulk in his dorm for a few days.

"Harry, I need to know how much of the prophecy was heard."

_The prophecy? Who gives a damn shit about the prophecy? It's the whole reason Voldemort lured me to the Ministry anyway. _Thought Harry, visibly getting angrier and angrier. So angry that his magical aura had started showing.

"Excuse me, _Sir_, but if you had told me about the prophecy in the first place, then Sirius wouldn't be dead and we wouldn't be having this conversation! I thought that I should be blaming myself, maybe it's you who is to blame! If you hadn't been playing your 'game of chess' claiming it's for the 'Greater Good'then I would have known not to go to the bloody Department of Mysteries in the first place!" Screamed Harry, his aura lashing out in tendrils of a light grey colour, some were even gripping the little silver instruments around the room and snapping them in half. "And for your information, I heard it all. As did Lucius Malfoy, I suggest he gets death instead of Azkaban."

"My dear boy, surely you cann-" Dumbledore started, only to be cut of as one of Harry's 'tentacles' shot past his head and grabbed a rather expensive version of a Trace Detector, tuned to Harry's signature.

"That's where you're wrong. I believe that I have every right to destroy everything in here and castrate you in retribution for the childhood that you have deprived me of again and again! The constant physical and mental abuse at the Dursley's, the Tri-Wizard Tournament and not to mention all the other times my life has been endangered at this very school! And you, Headmaster, should be preventing that! Not setting up tests that we easily passed so I got to go face off with the most powerful Dark Wizard in centuries! At the age of eleven! Not to mention, I killed a man that day! With my bare hands! I blame you for all of this!" When Harry was finished screaming at the Headmaster, he let out a blood-curdling scream and promptly passed out on the floor, but not before one final pulse of magic disintegrated the last of the tracking devices Dumbledore used to monitor Harry.

"Shit." Was all the Headmaster had to say.

-ooOoO0OoOoo-

Harry awoke the next morning in the Hospital wing, in his usual bed. Sitting up in her bed across from him was Hermione.

"Hey Harry. Awake at last." Hermione smiled at him but winced in pain when she did. Harry then noticed the large bandage going from the left of her hip to her right shoulder.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked, worry evident in his eyes. "Wait, how long have I been unconscious?"

"I'm fine Harry, just a scar. We can match! You've been unconscious for about a week now. Madam Pomfrey said something about a power block being way too forcibly broken. That's what caused you to slip into your coma."

"A whole week? Power block?"

"Yes, Mr Potter, a whole week. And the power block had been limiting you to about thirty percent of your full core. I daresay you will have to learn how to control that magic, or you'll be back here hassling me! One day I'll get a plaque with your name on it above that bed!" Said Madam Pomfrey, quickly running some diagnostics on Harry and giving him a few potions to relieve pain. "I suggest you refrain from using magic for a month or so. Shouldn't be hard since you're underage until the end of July anyway. Also, you have an alarming amount of mail from Gringotts. I suggest you find out what they are. The Goblins don't take kindly to tardiness."

Harry looked to where there was a stack of yellow-white envelopes, addressed to 'Heir Potter'. Since he was the only living Potter, it made sense that he was 'Heir Potter'

He opened the first letter and read it

_*Letter*_

Heir Harry James Potter,

RE: The Will of Lord Sirius Orion Black.

It is with great regret that we must inform you of the death of one Sirius Black.

As you are mentioned in the will, you must attend the reading on Saturday the twenty-ninth of May at three o'clock in the afternoon.

Our condolences,

Gringotts Bank.

_*End Letter*_

The other letters had been one for each day since Sir- it happened. Each one had asked for a reply and Harry realised just how much trouble he'd be in with the Goblins.

"Hermione. What day is it?" asked Harry, a look of worry on his face.

"Saturday."

"And the time?"

Hermione checked the golden watch she had gotten for her seventeenth birthday. "Two twenty five."

"Shit!" Harry shot out of bed and ran out of the Hospital Wing door.

"Language, Mr Potter! Wha- Where'd he go?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione merely shrugged her shoulders and picked up a book off of her nightstand.

-ooOoO0OoOoo-

Harry had quickly made his way to the Gryffindor common room, gotten changed into his best robes and was now making his way towards Professor McGonagall's office. He turned the second last corner at ten minutes to go and collided with a head of blonde hair, connecting with his nose.

"Ow!" They both said in unison. She had dropped her books and looked up at Harry and his gushing nose.

"Potter!" said Daphne Greengrass, taking out her wand and casting an Episkey on Harry's nose.

"I'm really, really sorry but I'm late for something." Harry apologised, picking up her books and handing them back to her. His emerald green eyes met her bright violet eyes and Harry noticed just how beautiful she was. _No,_ he thought, _I like Ginny_. "Sorry again." He said and ran past her into the Transfiguration Room.

"Professor, I need to use your floo. Sirius' will reading is in three minutes at Gringotts and-"

"Yes Mr Potter, I know, I am leaving right now. Take some floo powder, the address is simply Gringotts." Said McGonagall with a sad smile on her face, "You know, I'll miss him too Harry."

"A lot of people will, Professor. Thank you." And with a genuine smile and a mumbled 'Gringotts' Harry Potter disappeared in a whirl of flame, closely followed by the feline animagus Transfiguration professor.

-ooOoO0OoOoo-

Meanwhile, Daphne Greengrass was standing in a girl's bathroom just down the hall from the Transfiguration room, desperately trying to locate any blood that might have been left in her hair by Potter.

Who was he to run around and head-butting people? Okay, Potter came off worse than her but still! Completely obnoxious! And then to just run off once again! How rude! Heir of a Most Noble and Ancient House her perfectly formed arse!

But she couldn't help thinking about the moment she looked into those emerald eyes. The moment her breath hitched and for once in her life, the Ice Queen was speechless.

The moment she met Harry Potter.

-ooOoO0OoOoo-

Harry and McGonagall entered Conference Room 3 with just seconds to spare.

"Ah, Mr Potter, nice of you to join us. I trust you have an explanation as to why you did not reply to any of our seven letters?" asked the Goblin, Bloodtooth, with a scowl on his face.

"Yes, sir. I've been I a coma for the past week." Replied Harry.

"Ah, yes, that would explain it. Well, for those of you who don't know what this is, it is a counsel's pensieve. It projects memories instead of you having to go inside them. We use these so that the deceased can dictate their own will." Walking over to the shallow bowl, Bloodtooth poured a vial of silver liquid into it and pressed a rune on the underside of the pensieve. Suddenly, a projection of Sirius Black stood in the middle of the room. It reminded Harry of the muggle movie Star Wars.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, an adult residing 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England, being of sound mind, declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. I revoke all wills and codicils previously made by me. Well, now that the formalities are done with you guys to find out what you get! I sincerely hope that my death was accompanied with many explosions and fireballs, but anyway, lets get this over with. Firstly, to my dear cousin, Andromeda Tonks née Black, I hereby reinstate you and Nymphadora Tonks, into the Black family. I also leave you a total of five million galleons. That should support the future House of Tonks for a few generations. Secondly, to the last remaining Marauder, Remus Lupin. I leave to you, the Black family house in France and the Savoy hotel in London, my mischief has been managed, Remus. Thirdly, to Minerva McGonagall, or Minnie for short, I leave you my journals of years one through seven, don't worry! Nothing too personal in them, I suggest you read them and challenge the new pranksters of Hogwarts. Fourthly, weird word to say, to Narcissa Malfoy née Black, I hereby annul the forced marriage between you and Lucius Malfoy, I know how much you hated the bastard. And lastly, Harry James Potter, I hereby leave you the Heirship of Most Ancient and Noble House Black, and all the assets that House Black has attained over the years. Along with this comes your early emancipation! Congatulations Lord Potter-Black! I also ask of you to provide money to Narcissa and Draco so that they can get back on their feet. Good luck Harry, you'll need it. Sirius Black out!" And with a mock salute, Sirius vanished.

"Well Lord Potter-Black, how does it feel to be the most powerful person in magical Britain?" asked Bloodtooth.

Harry let out a small gurgle and promptly passed out on his seat.

**A/N:**

**Well, first chapter, first story. It's a bit short but they'll get longer. Hopefully. I'll try to get out chapters weekly but exams are coming up and I don't know why I started to write this story. Anyway, I made it so that students start Hogwarts at twelve, in Hermione's case she started at thirteen because her birthday is in September so she turned twelve too late to be in the year before Harry. Other than that, almost everything before, and including the DoM, was canon.**

**So… R&R and see you guys in a week!**

**Stay classy ?**


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's Assets

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor do I want to own it, although it would be nice. I am in no way profiting from this story or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2: Harry's Assets**

Harry had awoken in a clearing at the heart of a rainforest, at least, he thought he was awake. He surveyed his surroundings with predatory, emerald green eyes. Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the trees, quickly turning his head to face the threat, he was merely greeted with the sight of a large shadow retreating into the jungle.

Harry had decided to follow, only to find himself returning to that same spot in the clearing each time he passed the treeline. He decided it was time for his real self to wake up, so he lay down and closed, his eyes, concentrating on waking up.

Sure enough, Harry's eyes shot open but still, he was sure he was still sleeping as there was a rather beautiful blonde draped over his chest. Harry breathed in through his nose and caught the scent of vanilla filled his nose.

Once again, Harry was awoken, but still not awake, this time, Harry was face to face with a silhouette of a man with unruly hair, roughly the same size as Harry.

"Dad?"

The figure stepped forward, only to reveal bright, emerald green eyes that matched Harry's perfectly, only there was something missing. Harry just couldn't put his finger on it, but before he could dwell on it, the figure let out a deep guttural shout.

"Harry!"

And once again, Harry's eyes opened, although this time he was greeted by a snarling goblin and a worried looking McGonagall.

"Ah Mr Potter, decided to wake up then. About time too, time is golden after all." Said the goblin, hoisting Harry to his feet.

"Did I pass out? The last thing I remember is…"

"Becoming the most powerful wizard in Britain? Not easy to forget. Now Mr Potter, if you will follow me, we have some things to discuss." Said the goblin. "Professor McGonagall, this may take a while, I suggest you have a browse in the Alley."

McGonagall nodded and left with a promise to Harry that she would collect him and bring him back to Hogwarts when he was done.

Harry followed Bloodtooth to his office, and was told to stay there until he could get a hold of, presumably, another goblin. Moments later, the doors swung open and a surprisingly tall goblin walked in with Bloodtooth.

"May your vaults flow with gold, Lord Potter-Black. My name is Ragnarok, King Goblin and Head of Gringotts bank." Said the taller goblin in gobbledegook, clearly trying to catch Harry out.

Harry heard a whisper in his ear, telling him what to say. He looked around but no one was there.

"And may the rivers run red with the blood of your enemy's, King Ragnarok." Harry said with a bow.

To say the goblins were surprised was an understatement, Bloodtooth literally jumped at Harry's words.

"Ah! Harry, I knew you had it in you, I just had to be sure. You're going to know a lot of things you didn't before, it was the same with James before you, and Charlus before you. I have been the Potter's account manager for some time before my Kingship and will continue to be so long after, with your permission of course."

"It would be my pleasure, King Ragnarok."

"Please Harry, just Ragnarok when not in public, we're friends here! Although down to business, we will have to give you a lineage test, this will show an and all houses you are Head of, through Houses Potter and Black, but also show magical and blood heir ships. It will also show you which magical traits you possess. However, it will require a drop of your blood." Said Ragnarok.

Harry just nodded and took the dagger provided, slit his finger and allowed the blood to drop onto the parchment before him. He watched as the blood travelled down the page, spelling out words and reminding him all too much of the Chamber of Secrets messages left on the walls in second year.

After about five minutes, Ragnarok declared to test finished and showed Harry the results.

_Lineage Test of Harry J. Potter_

_Headships Through Blood._

_House Potter_

_House Peverell_

_House Gryffindor_

_House Ravenclaw_

_Headships Through Magic_

_House Black_

_House Emrys_

_House LeFay_

_House FitzGerald_

_House Flamel_

_Headships Through Conquest_

_House Slytherin_

_House Gaunt_

_Magical Traits_

_Double Cored_

_Multi Animagus_

_Natural Occlumens_

_Teleporter_

_Wandless Magic_

_Magical Affinity_

_Metamorphagus_

"Well. Uhm. Wow. Well. Uh." Said Harry, rather unimpressively.

"Oh. Yes. Well! A speechless Potter, never thought I'd see the day. Let us tally up your assets, yes? Let's see." Ragnarok walked over to a large book in the corner of the room, he stopped and looked at it. "Asset list of one Lord Potter-Peverell-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Emrys-LeFay-FitzGerald-Flamel-Slytherin-Gaunt." He shouted into the book, a few minutes of waiting and Ragnarok started pulling out a roll of parchment that was at least ten feet long.

"Well Harry, I'll just give you the breakdown. Roughly two point six billion Galleons in liquid assets, nine family manors as the Gaunt and Potter manors have been destroyed, homes in France, America, Germany, Russia, China, Luxembourg, England, Scotland, Wales, Central Africa, South America, Japan and Ireland. It also seems that you own most of Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Godrics Hallow, Rue de Magique and Veneficus Philosophiae, a magical island in the heart of the Bermuda Triangle. You own the majority of the Daily Prophet and your father invested into muggle companies, such as Apple and Microsoft. Also, you control about seventeen percent of the Wizenagmot. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how soon can I move into the Peverell Manor? And what is Magical Affinity and a Teleporter? I've been taking apparition lessons but I have no idea what a teleporter is."

"Ah, as a goblin, I am afraid I do not know a lot about wizarding magic, however, if I remember correctly, the Peverell Manor has an extensive library, full of ancient tomes, legal and… not. So you'll find out there. It may take a week to establish wards and get the pace cleaned up but you could go there once off the Hogwarts Express." Said Ragnarok, writing down a reminder to get started on wards for the Manor. "I suggest you buy a new wardrobe, one befitting of your stature."

"Actually I was hoping to keep most of the Headships under wraps. You know, just let people know I'm Lord Potter-Black. Make them underestimate me."

"Of course Harry, very wise. And because of your standing in this bank, you will be presented with a bottomless money bag, unstealable of course. Invisible and intangible to all of the people you don't want to know about it."

"Thank you Ragnarok, may your gold multiply and your enemies fall."

"And yours Harry."

Harry left the office and met with McGonagall in the foyer of the bank.

"Ready to go Mister Potter?" asked the Professor.

"Yes Miss." Harry grabbed her outstretched arm and that vanished, only to reappear outside the gates of Hogwarts.

-ooOoO0OoOoo-

Daphne Greengrass was an impatient woman. She hated waiting around and wanted to dive right into the fray, although she would never show this in public.

"Come on Tracey! We're going to miss lunch!" shouted the curvy blonde to her skinny brunette best friend.

"Relax Daph, we'll be fine. Hoping to run into Potter again, are we?" teased Tracey.

"Stuff it Trace, go screw with Blaise or something." Daphne teased back, albeit not as tactfully as she had hoped.

"I'm only joking with you Daph, we all know you bat for the other team!"

"I do not!" screamed the blonde, furious at her best friend's words.

"Okay, okay, let's just get to lunch, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Daphne and Tracey pushed open the door to the great hall when a black cardigan smothered Daphne's face and the top of her head once again, connected with a certain Gryffindor's nose.

"Ow!" shouted the bespectacled boy. "What was that for? Greengrass? Again?"

"For Merlin's sake Potter, watch where you're going!" Daphne took out her wand and healed his nose, feeling sorry for the poor boy.

"You know, we really must stop meeting like this." He said, a coy grin playing at his features.

"I agree, last time you ruined my book." Said Daphne, not once dropping the icy look on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, at least I didn't break your nose. Twice!" he said, outraged at her accusing him. "Which book was it?"

"My runes book, not that it's any of your business." Said Daphne, brushing past him, making sure to hit his shoulder hard. Although she couldn't help but notice the smell of cinnamon that would drive her crazy.

Meanwhile, Harry breathed in the familiar scent of vanilla, he knew it from somewhere but he didn't know where.

-ooOoO0OoOoo-

Harry was in the Room of Requirements, or the Come and Go room as it was known to the elves. He had asked the Room for somewhere to practice his spell work. He also wanted to learn about his new abilities but that would have to wait until he got to the Peverell Manor. For now, he would settle on controlling his increased power.

He took out his wand and cast a Stunner at a dummy, although nothing would happen.

"What the… Stupefy. Incendio. Rictusempra. Petrificus Totalus. Expelliarmus! Bombarda! Expulso! Depulso! Bombarda Maxima! EXPECTO PATRONUM!" And with the last spell, something did happen. The usual light of the spell travelled back up through the wand, splitting it in half and hitting Harry square in the face. His whole world, engulfed in total darkness.

-ooOoO0OoOoo-

Harry awoke once again in the clearing of the forest. Again he saw the shadow of something large beyond the treeline. This time, however, he did not chase after it. Instead he stood perfectly still, allowing it to come to him.

Out of the shadows came a great black panther, or so Harry thought. This particular panther was a magical creature called a Nundu. Very few exist and no wizard had ever lived to tell the tale.

"Well aren't you magnificent." Harry remembered his lessons with Hagrid and tried what worked with most magical creatures. Harry bowed before the Nundu, looking it straight in the eyes without blinking or flinching.

Much to Harry's surprise, the Nundu bowed back and prowled over to Harry. He was terrified until the huge cat gave him a gentle nudge. All of a sudden, everything went black once again.

He was back staring into the eyes of the silhouette, his eyes, but somehow not.

"So who are you?"

"I, Harry, am the embodiment of your second and larger core."

"Why can't I see the rest of you? Why are your eyes so dead?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't need your help. I'm proposing a deal, help me get free and you get all the power of the two cores."

"But then what happens to me? Surely the two of us can't stay in the same head?"

"Harry, you are a natural Occlumens. You can lock me away in the deepest recesses of your mind, but as long as I am able to see the outside world I will be happy."

Harry thought for a moment before deciding to help his other self. How bad could it be? It was himself after all.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Good, I can sweeten the deal by transferring some of the second core into the first."

Little did Harry know, the 'other him' wasn't planning on being a prisoner inside his head for very long. No, no, he had much bigger plans.

**A/N: Well, still quite short, I know, but the first few are just giving information, setting a theme for the plot. I do plan on making it quite a long story. Maybe even more than one. And yes, I have made Harry way overpowered but that doesn't mean he'll win out all the time. That's all for this week but I probably should have mentioned that I'm not following the canon storyline down to the very letter, such as Harry liking Ginny in fifth year and them being a year older. Although the major points have stayed.**

**Well, R&R and I'm always open to constructive criticism!**


End file.
